Worst Fear
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: Danny knows the risks that comes with his werewolf boyfriend but when he shows up half dead on his door step after going missing for almost a week he doesn't care. Established Relationship.


**Arthur's note: This may seem like the scene with Derek and Jennifer but I made it into my own DETHAN story. I hope you like it, fingers crossed.**

Danny has been freaking out all week because Ethan had been missing the entire time. He was stuck in his house due the pouring rain and was flipping through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch. He jumped when he heard banging on his door. Thinking it was Ethan he quickly got up and opened the front door. A bloody and soaking wet Ethan stood in front of him, just before he collapsed in his arms. Danny looked around and saw that no one was around and pulled Ethan's body into his house. Closing and locking the door he hauled Danny up to his room and onto his bed. He knew that Ethan would eventually heal but seeing the blood and wounds that covered freaked him out. He gathered as many towels as he could and wrapped each visible wound he saw. Claw marks covered his legs and half of his chest. He didn't know much about werewolves so he figured he'd call someone. Scott was nowhere to be found so he called Stiles who showed up thirty minutes later.

Stiles followed Danny up and into his bedroom but when he saw Ethan's motionless body he stopped. "Oh my god."

Danny noticed that the once white towels were now stained in Ethan's blood. "I can't find Scott so I called you. He showed up like this and I don't know what to do."

"What makes you think that I do?" Stiles shrieked.

"You've known about this stuff longer than me." Danny said. "I only have a few months under my belt. He said that he could heal so how long would that take?"

Stiles glanced at a few scars before gagging and looking away. "Um it depends on who gave them to him. Woulds heal differently from beta's, omegas and alphas."

"So do I just wait until they heal or he wakes up." Danny said. "Which ever comes first." He walked over and sat next to Ethan. "Hopefully it won't take that long." Hours had passed before Stiles had to leave. Danny sat there and thought the night Ethan came over a few months ago, the night he told him everything.

**Flashback**

**A few months ago**

It was early Saturday morning and Danny's parents were away for the weekend so he invited his boyfriend Ethan to stay the weekend with him. He was standing in the kitchen watching Ethan as he cut up food. "You're smart, sexy, athletic and you can cook, who knew."

Ethan smiled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Danny frowned. "What do you mean by that, what don't I know?"

Ethan sighed. "Nothing, just forget I said anything okay."

"No." Danny said. "What were you talking about?"

"Danny I-" Ethan winced when the blade went through his hand. "Fuck." He swore under his voice.

Danny saw drops of blood on the floor and made his way over to Ethan. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ethan said quickly covering his hand with a towel and walking away from Danny.

Danny saw the blood on the counter and followed him. "That's a lot of blood Ethan, you probably need stitches." He grabbed his arm. "Ethan stop."

"I'm fine!" Ethan yelled turning back to Danny.

Danny sighed. "Fine." He went over to the counter and started to clean up the blood.

"Let me help you." Ethan said walking back over to him.

"Your hand." Danny said. "Besides it's not a big deal, I can handle it." He knelt down to get the blood off the floor.

Ethan could tell that Danny was upset and he knelt down next to him. His one hand still wrapped in the towel. "Danny I need to tell you something, and I should have told you this months ago.

Danny stopped and looked up at Ethan.

Danny held Ethan perfectly fine hand in his own. "How is this even possible. I mean I've read stuff about wolves and full moons. I never knew people could do that and you can heal yourself if you get hurt?"

Ethan nodded and looked down at Danny's chest.

Danny noticed and smiled. "Why are you staring at my chest?"

"You're heartbeat." Ethan said. "It's steady as a rock, why are you not freaking out?"

"You can hear my heartbeat?" Danny asked and Ethan nodded. He was still holding Ethan's hand. "Why would I be, nothing has changed between us."

Ethan smiled. "I thought I would lose you."

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Danny asked.

"Back then I was crushing on you like crazy." Ethan said "If I had told you then you would have thought I was crazy and never talked to me again." He sighed. "So you still love me?"

Danny leans over and kisses Ethan. "Yes I love you and I always will but I have to ask you something, are there anymore people that are like you?"

Ethan didn't know if it was his place to tell Danny about Scott and the others so he didn't. "Just me and brother."

Danny nodded. "Alright now I'm hungry." He said getting up and going back to the kitchen, Ethan followed him.

**End of flashback**

Danny sighed and looked over at the clock on his bed. It's been almost eight hours since Ethan showed up and Danny has spent them sitting in a chair by his bed. Watching as Ethan's chest slowly rose and fell. Getting up he removed one of the towels to find the wound no longer there. Taking off all the towels he bagged them up and threw them away in the trash can outside. He went to the bathroom and got a wet towel and began to wash the blood off of him. He also removed Ethan's bloody clothes and his bed sheets. His clothes were big on Ethan's smaller body and that made him smile.

The next morning Ethan still wasn't awake so he decided to stay home. Just in case anyone showed up. He was sitting at his computer when he heard banging on the door. He quickly got up and went downstairs. When he opened the door Aidan was standing in front of him. "Aidan?"

"He's here isn't he?" Aidan said.

Danny nodded. "Come on in."

**Danny's room**

"What happened?" Danny asked. He was sitting at his computer while Ethan was sitting on the bed next to a motionless Ethan. "We were on our own and we were ambushed. He ran off and about four werewolf's went after him. I've been looking for him all night. I guess I should have came here first."

Danny sighed. "He's going to be okay, right?"

Aidan nodded. "Yeah, he's been through worse but he should be up in a few hours."

"Are you going to stay here?" Ethan asked.

Aidan shook his head. "I want to but I have to get back. I'll come back when I get the chance too."

Early the next morning

Since Danny was still unable to sleep so he just stayed at his computer. He turned around when he heard his name being called. Ethan was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. "Ethan?" He said going over to him and sitting next to him.

"How long was I out?" Ethan asked looking over at Danny.

"Two days." Danny said. "Your clothes were all ripped and bloody so I dressed you in mine."

Ethan rubbed up and down his now healed arms. "How did I get here?"

"I don't know but it looked like you came here on your own." Danny said. "You scared the hell out of me Ethan. The way you just up and left without a word."

"Sorry." Ethan said. "I wanted to tell you but at the time there was something I had to do. All I wad thinking about was your safety so I left."

"Am I in danger or something?" Danny said.

Ethan reached over and took Danny's hand. "Not anymore but I'm sorry that I can't tell you everything."

"That's okay." Danny said. "You're okay and that's all that matters to me."

Ethan smiled. "Well I'm glad that I came here, I love Danny."

Danny leans over and kisses Ethan. "I love you too."

Ethan stretched. "Do you have something to eat in here, I'm starving."

Danny laughed. "Can you walk because I'm not carrying you downstairs."

"Yeah I might be sore but I can walk." Ethan said getting up. "Come on lets go." He headed downstairs and Danny followed him.

**Arthur's note: Hope you've enjoyed my story and please leave your thoughts.**


End file.
